


Goodnight

by MaddietheMuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Podfic Welcome, Really fluffy for me, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprises, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddietheMuse/pseuds/MaddietheMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing was not something they did! Or, at least it wasn't something they had done before—ever. It wasn't even something they had talked about doing, but that didn't change that it had, in fact, happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilinskisparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisparkles/gifts).



> This idea has sort of been floating around for a while now and I just never got around to it. Then after the S3 premier Amy Rose (stilinskisparkles) [answered an ask about her Stiles head canon](http://halesparkles.tumblr.com/post/52304349008/from-reading-your-headcannon-about-stiles-personality) and got me thinking about this again, so it just had to be written. It's not all that related to her post, but I'm gifting it to her anyway, even though she has no idea who I am. She made me write it with her post. It's rough and mostly un-edited because I really don't have the time to spend on it that I really should.  
> Forgive me?

"Okay, seriously, Dude. I need to study. This test tomorrow is worth 25% of my grade," Stiles sighed, flopping himself down in the chair in front of his desk and spinning it to face the bed where Derek was sitting.

"Okay, I'll get out of your hair." Derek said as he stood and walked the few steps over to where Stiles slouched in his chair. Tucking his index finger under the teen's chin he leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Stiles' lips before turning and leaving through the window. The cord for the blinds blew with the warm breeze coming through the open pane causing the weighted bead at the end to knock on the wall below. Stiles sat slack jawed watching the empty square of dark sky through the window long after he heard the purr of the Camaro's engine start up down the block.

When he couldn't hear the car's distinctive sound any more he broke out of his trance like state and spun around in his chair flailing for his phone on the desk.

              _Seriously dude? Wtf was that?!_

His thumbs flew over the touch screen and he sent the text before he'd even had a chance to think about it. He rested his wrist on the desk staring at the phone in his hand, waiting for the reply.

After waiting five minutes, none came.

After waiting another five he sent a second text.

              _Hello? You can't ignore me after that!_

Again, no answer.

He threw the phone across the room onto the bed and opened his Chemistry notes, but after reading the same sentence four times without actually comprehending what it said, he shoved the book away again.

"Dammit," he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face roughly. He stood and retrieved the phone from the bed, thinking that maybe he'd missed the tone of the incoming message. No such luck.

Standing in the middle of his room tapping his phone against his palm, Stiles thought about what had happened.

Derek had kissed him goodbye. And then he'd just left, like it was the most normal thing in the world to do; like it was something they did. Kissing was not something they did! Or, at least it wasn't something they had done before—ever. It wasn't even something they had talked about doing, but that didn't change that it had, in fact, happened.

He hit the send button on Derek's phone number and the line started ringing.

Stiles knew the difference between day dreams and reality. He knew all too well what day dreaming about kissing Derek was like—he'd been living that fantasy for longer than he cared to admit even to himself. The way-too-quick peck of a kiss that had actually happened was not a day dream. Nope, that had happened, and Stiles needed to figure out just why it had, and how he could get it to be a regular thing. And maybe, just maybe, how he could upgrade the chaste peck goodnight to something with a little more substance—a lot more substance, even.

If that was going to happen, he needed to talk to Derek, who was currently not answering his damn phone.

It had been nearly twenty minutes since Derek had left through the window. That was more than enough time for him to get home. So not answering because he was driving was not a valid excuse.

Derek's surly outgoing message hummed in Stiles' ear followed by the beep. He ended the call without leaving a message; he already sent two texts, it was clear that Derek was ignoring him.

Stiles threw himself across the bed in a huff. He'd spent the better part of last year pining after Derek to no avail. The last few months had been completely different, though. Since the battle with the Alpha pack, he and Derek had been spending more and more time together. Not in the way the he had once hoped they would; Derek seemed to value his company. They had a surprising amount in common, and when Derek let his guard down, he was actually pretty fun to hang out with. They had become friends. Hell, Stiles had even become so comfortable around the Alpha that he'd more or less forgotten his former obsession with him, which is why the kiss had taken him completely by surprise. Derek had never, ever, given any sort of indication that he thought about him the way he thought about Derek.

He needed to figure out where that had come from; to do that he needed to talk to Derek. If he wouldn't answer his call or texts, Stiles decided he'd just have to try talking to him face to face. He got up from the bed, grabbed his keys off the desk and headed downstairs. Luckily his dad was on the late shift so he wouldn't have to explain where he was off to so late.

The drive to Derek's apartment from the Stilinski house took just over 10 minutes, 12 if the lights really weren't cooperating, so Stiles was a little surprised to arrive and not see Derek's car there. He drove around the block to be sure, even though there was still plenty of space on the street in front of Derek's building. He parked, determined to wait now that he was here and get the answers he'd come for.

It turned out that he didn't have to wait long. Derek pulled up a few minutes later and Stiles got out and walked around the jeep to the sidewalk while he parked.

"Hey." The question was clear in Derek's voice as he walked toward Stiles.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" Stiles demanded, completely bypassing any sort of greeting.

Confused, Derek reached into his pocket and tapped at his phone, seeing the missed call and messages. "I left it in the car when I went in the store," he explained, lifting the bag in his left hand as a evidence. He was now standing next to Stiles' jeep facing the teen. "Didn't check it. Sorry," he shrugged.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles flailed manically, releasing all the frustration he'd been feeling since Derek left his room just over half an hour ago.

"What was what?" Derek asked calmly. He knew exactly what Stiles was referring to—he'd fully expected to have had this conversation seconds after he'd kissed him—but was curious about the seemingly strong reaction Stiles was having and wanted to see where the conversation lead.

"Dude!" Stiles practically shouted, raising his eyebrows comically high to punctuate his outburst. "You kissed me?" He didn't mean for it to come out as a question; there was no question over the kiss existing or not.

"Yeah." Derek shrugged his shoulder and made an indifferent face before turning toward the apartment building door. He was feeling anything but indifference. He was starting to panic a little over the strong reaction Stiles was having, and over the not-quite-anger scent coming from his skin.

Stiles followed him, like he knew he would. He didn't really want to be having what seemed to be an impending fight in the middle of the street for the whole neighbourhood to witness. He only made it a few steps up the walkway leading to the door before Stiles stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hang on," Stiles sighed, his indignation flooding out of him. "Seriously, you're just going to walk away? Dude, talk to me. What the hell was that back there?" Derek turned to face Stiles again, who stood with his shoulders rolled forward protectively and his hands shoved into his pockets. The teen's mouth hung slightly open, and his eyebrows were drawn together in an accusatory glare. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to," Derek said simply. Stiles' only reply to that was a questioning rise of his eyebrows and a shrug indicating non-verbally that he needed more of an explanation than that. Derek continued, "it felt right." He could feel a stirring of apprehension rise in his chest—maybe he'd misread Stiles. "I thought...didn't it?" he faltered. Maybe the kiss was unwelcome and he'd crossed a line that they wouldn't be able to recover from. Derek didn't have many people he would consider friends, and the idea of possibly losing the person he'd become closest to was starting to cause him some anxiety. "Look. Just forget it, okay? You're supposed to be studying. Go home. Pretend it didn't happen..."

"No," Stiles said, shaking his head vehemently.

"No?"

"Jesus, Derek! You kiss me completely out of nowhere, and then take off leaving me to wonder what the fuck just happened, and then you expect me to just pretend that it didn't happen?" Stiles' scoffed question was like a knife in Derek's gut.

"Well, what do you want then, Stiles?" He asked, getting defensive and putting up walls he hadn't had in place with Stiles in months.

"I don't know! You could cut the bullshit and give me a real kiss, maybe?" Stiles huffed.

They stared at each other for a drawn out heated moment, the sound of crickets chirping in the darkness suddenly deafening as neither of them made a sound. Finally, Derek took a step forward, closing the distance between them and tucked his hand behind Stiles' neck, pausing only a moment to make sure that Stiles was one hundred percent on board with this before bending and planting his mouth against Stiles' still parted lips.

Stiles' breath caught in his throat. Despite the fact that he had basically just dared Derek to kiss him he wasn't ready for it to be reality. It only took a few seconds for him to catch up however; he had imagined this on more than one occasion after all. He raised his hand from his side to rest lightly on Derek's hip, pulling the Alpha toward him slightly. Derek bent to the side ever so slightly to allow the grocery bag still in his hand to drop to the side walk, and slid his hand around stiles' waist as well. The kiss quickly progressed from innocent and introductory to exploratory and exciting, leaving both of them gasping for air as they parted for the first time.

"Shit," Stiles panted, bringing his hand up to touch Derek's face disbelievingly. Derek only smiled in response, a sight that went straight to Stiles' groin. He groaned and attacked the werewolf's mouth again.

Drawing himself away a second time, Derek cupped Stiles' jaw to hold him back. He watched the teen's mouth, marvelling at how his plump lips were flushed a dark pink already—they looked obscene and Derek want nothing more than to devour them. Instead, he tilted Stiles' head back and bent to press his nose into the youth's neck and inhale the heady, intoxicating scent of his arousal.

"God, I've missed that," he breathed, inhaling greedily.

"Missed what?" Stiles asked, his voice thin and broken already.

"The way you smell when you're turned on," Derek mused, dragging his teeth over Stiles' neck. The younger man shuddered in his arms and groaned, and Derek forced himself to pull back despite wanting to do the exact opposite.

"You knew?" Stiles asked while gasping to catch his breath, forging ahead to answer his own question before Derek even had a chance to speak. "Of course you knew," he mocked himself, shaking his head in disbelief of his own naiveté. Derek simply smirked at him indulgently.

"You're supposed to be studying," Derek reminded after a few quiet moments.

"It's fine. I'll pass," Stiles objected, clutching the back of Derek's head and trying to pull him forward into a kiss again. Derek allowed it, but only briefly.

"Stiles, you should go home." Derek wasn't sure if he was honestly trying to get Stiles to go for the sake of the boy's grades or for his own self preservation. Things were progressing at an alarming rate and he struggled with the urge to pull Stiles to the ground and have his way with him there on the lawn of his apartment building.

Stiles simply shook his head in protest, his breath hot against Derek's neck.

Derek pulled himself back, waited for Stiles to open his eyes and focus on him before speaking again. "Stiles, go," he insisted. "Study for your Chemistry test. Get the A you know you can," he punctuated his insistence with a peck to Stiles' parted lips before adding, "Then come see me after school tomorrow."

Still speechless, Stiles nodded in agreement. Derek planted a last chaste kiss on him before stooping to pick up his grocery bag and stepping back from the teen. "Goodnight," Derek said softly, a small, lopsided smile turning the corner of his mouth up.

Stiles' head bobbed a few times before he found his voice, "'night."

After staring at each other a few more moments, Stiles turned back to walk around the jeep and Derek turned toward the apartment door.

They had turned a corner in their relationship and no matter how good things had been in Stiles' daydreams, they held nothing on the reality of kissing Derek. Hopefully the rest of his dreams would be better realities as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://wordsnwolves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
